There are many different designs for steering wheel rotation assistance devices referred to as steering wheel knobs or, when used on materials handling vehicles, tiller knobs. Tiller knobs typically include bulbous bodies formed to fit within an operator's hand and can be made of a wide variety of materials. The material selected for a given tiller knob can affect its usability, durability, and ease-of-maintenance. Some materials may enhance an operator's ability to grip the knob but may not be durable or easy to clean. Other materials may be durable and easy to maintain and clean but may be comparatively difficult for an operator to securely grip.
Thus, there remains a need for a tiller knob that is durable in its intended environment, and also beneficially provides a good gripping surface for an operator.